59th Hunger games- SYOT open!
by Jayjay1304
Summary: This is a fic where you can submit your tributes and then there will be 1 victor. Simple! SYOT is open, mail your characters by review if you're a guest and if you're a user, mail by PM thanks :) DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games! ;) x Hugs and kisses x
1. Talia

**Hi guys! So I was thinking of doing a fic on the 59th Hunger Games, SYOT is open and I have not reserved any characters for myself so that you can all get a chance. I'm going to pick characters for tributes by simply judging and if I clike your character I may use them for another district. I'm not biased so the victor will be completely random. Please PM me your tribute or if your a guest, send it to me via review. If you've got an account and have posted your character via review I won't except them. Sorry if it's harsh :( Thanks. xxxxJaiydenxxxx**

**The storyline is basically, this is a new set of Hunger Games by President Snow's great-granddaughter. This is the 59th games of the new series and there are 50 tributes available. 2 females and 2 males for each district including district 13. No more than four tributes a person.**

* * *

The sun peeked through Talia Marianna's silky pink curtains and her eyelids fluttered wide open. She quietly sat up and checked her cell phone.

_5:00 am, good, I have time to get ready!_

She walked over to her laundry basket and shed her clothes then threw them into the basket and slipped on an apricot-coloured shower robe. She undid the hairpin that held up her hair and dropped it onto her dressing table. She padded into the en-suite which was painted a lemon chiffon colour and got into the shower.

* * *

The hairbrush glided through her long, brunette locks smoothly, she had painted some chunks of her hair gold when she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She squeaked politely.

"Ah, Talia, you're awake! Good, we're nearly in the Capitol. You've got about two hours to dress." Karus, her secretary reported.

"Thank you Karus." She replied and carried on painting in the gold highlights.

Next she applied gold eyeliner and three layers of mascara then false eyelashes with miniature white roses attached. Then coated her lips with purple lipstick which has a shimmer of gold when the light shone on her. She powdered her face with white and gold sparkles and curled her hair. She then picked out a lilac puffball dress with a metallic gold floral pattern running across the skirt and the puffed short sleeves. The dress came down to just above her knees and was tied at the waist with a baby blue silk ribbon. The hem of the dress had baby blue stitch lines running across it and so did the hem of the sleeves. the bodice of the dress was a plain silk lilac and had little baby blue ribbons stitched on from the dip of the sweetheart neckline to the middle of the bodice. She tied her hair up into a loose fish-braid on the right side of her body and put in crystal studs and clipped a golden heart locket around her neck. She slipped on a pair of gold stilettos with a peep toe heel and little diamante studs peppered over the heel. She admired herself in the platinum mirror.

"Perfect!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

Well, she was only twenty-one.

* * *

"President Snow is ready to see you now." A young girl, no more than 16 informed her. She had her ash blonde hair scraped up into a bun and bright blue cornflower eyes, she looked like somebody from one of the districts.

She thanked the girl and stepped into the large office that belonged to the president. She looked around, it had been renovated again. The curtains that hung either side of the French windows were now a cream colour with golden swirl patterns stitched into them and were held back by royal purple ribbons. There were three windows instead of one big one. There were two square ones at either side and one rectangular one opposite the entrance. The desk was oak and the carpet was a royal purple. The family portrait still hung to the right of President Snow and the chair was still a cream colour. President Snow sat at the desk, twirling a piece of her long, golden blonde hair around her finger. She was wearing a crystal white short-sleeved baby-doll dress with thin navy stripes. Her fringe was held to the side with a white lily clip and her hair was curled to perfection. The end of her eyelashes had gold glitter powder on them and she had a thin line of black eyeliner on. Her lipgloss was clear and her shoes were a snow white with satin material. Her icy blue eyes were looking straight at Talia but her lips showed a warm smile.

_She's nothing like her grandfather._

"Good morning Natalia, how are you?" She sweetly greeted her.

"Fine thank you. How's your mother?"

"She okay, still grieving grandma's death. It was years ago though." She frowned, the topic of her mother upset her greatly.

"Ah yes, President Belle Chrysolithus Mercuria Snow, granddaughter of President Coriolanus Snow. Your mother can't help it my dear. It was her mother." She reassured her

"Anyway, is my outfit okay for today? Too simple? I can change it if you like!" President Snow questioned her.

"No my dear, you look beautiful. You can wear what you like. You _are _the president Lilyanna ." Talia replied, walking forward and squezzing the young girl's shoulders.

"Thank you Natalia, what would I do without you? Now, how are the districts. Under control I assume?"

"Yes, no rebellions, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are dead. Their children still live but are under control." Talia reported, passing a few birth certificates to the president.

"And so they should be, after all, they have their own children to worry about now, don't they." Lilyanna chuckled, reading the birth certificates and so did Talia.

"The tribute trains have been sent out, district 11, 6, 7, 9, 8, 10, 12 and 13's trains were sent out on Wednesday. Everything's on schedule!" Talia chirped.

"Good, thank you Talia."

"Your welcome Lilyanna, call me if you need anything." Talia waved and opened the wooden double doors.

"I will... oh! One more thing." President Snow added.

"Yes Lilyanna?"

"Happy Hunger Games."

"And to you too Lilyanna!" Talia replied, giving a small wave to the young president as she exited the office.

* * *

**That's the first chapter done! remember to send me your tributes, here are some details which you should include. Set them out properly so that I can understand your entry!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Romance?:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses (At least two):**

**Enemies?:**

**Allies ( just put the personality, age or district into this one.):**

**Fears?:**

**Thanks for reading and please send in your tributes! I'll update you on spaces left!**


	2. Destin

**Hey guys! This chapter's just gonna be about how the Hunger Games started up again. Remember to send in your tributes!**

* * *

_A little girl with golden blonde hair walks through a dusty hallway. Her white dress hangs off her thin body and her icy eyes hold no emotion. Her bare feet are aching as she takes another step and she feels as if she'll fall. She can't find her mother. Her father's long gone. She never knew her father, she never will. The districts make it hell for her and he family. They killed her great-grandfather, grandmother and left her mother to grieve alone, with a tiny baby to raise all on her own. _

_How dare they!? We ruled them once and we spared them! If we wanted to bring back the terror we would have! We built them a country out of endless amounts of rubble and pain. We gave them the light that showed them out of the dark tunnel! _

_They. Will. Pay._

I wake up to peaceful sound of the fountain splashes and the glistening starry skies twinkling above me. The sheets are sticking to me and I realise my skin is stone cold and sweaty. My thin white nightie which usually hang off me is plastered to my body and my head is pounding.

The nightmares come whenever they please, haunting me, making me scream, making me cry. I made sure that my chamber door is soundproof so nobody can hear my bone chilling screams or my weak cries. This is what has become of the royal line. This is the weakling who's supposed to rule the country. Although, I could never do it without Natalia.

She's more of a mother than my own shall ever be.

Although that's not mother's fault. She had her family ripped away from her. Then again, so did I. Natalia's mother looked after me most of the time and I grew up in the royal house, unaware that was indeed not my mother. That's why I trust Natalia some much, because they are literally my family. So what if they're not blood related, I could never be the president. No. Never.

I take a cold shower, because even if the water is lukewarm, I feel as if I might just faint. Maybe that's why my family have the lats name snow. Maybe it's because we can stand to have cold showers or go out into a blizzard without a coat.

Maybe because we're cold-blooded.

I decide that I won't sleep tonight, because if I do then the nightmares will slip into my dreams an make me scream again. So no, I won't sleep. Not tonight anyway. I change into a pale blue dress with a silk collar and snow white buttons and slip on a pair of blue ballet pumps. I quickly tie my hair up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon that I keep on my night stand and then exit the stuffy room.

* * *

The flowing river twinkles in the silver moonlight and the golden blossom shines onto the grey stone path, she quickly kicks off her shoes and carries on walking. There's a stone bridge with a gold railing which arches over the middle of the river. She sits down on the edge of the bridge and dips her sore feet into the water. The water feels cool and soothes her aching heels. The moonlight lights up her face and her ice blue eyes soften and now bear a cornflower blue color, twinkling now and then. She hears footsteps behind her and does not bother to look at who it is before they speak.

"You should be in bed Miss Snow."

She turns around and is met with familiar spring green eyes and soft chestnut hair. He's got a smirk on his face and his got a devilish glint in his eye.

"What about yourself?" She replies, turning back around.

"I just thought, since the tributes come tomorrow you might wa-" She cuts him off.

"No Destin, enough, what do you want?"

"To talk," He says, sitting down beside her, he takes his shoes and socks off and dips his feet into the cool river water.

"Just tell me, why are you out here. You usually sleep the whole night Lily, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

She looks away at the gold blossom, reaching out for his hand an then playing with his fingers.

"The... nightmares. They, they came again." She blurted out.

He squeezed her hand gently, urging her to carry on.

" It was about my grandmother and great great grandfather. I just couldn't sleep no more. They always come on the night before the reapings Destin. They always do!"

She breaks down at this, he picks her up and sets her on his lap, whispering in her ear that it's not real, that none of it is and that he's here and it'll all be alright.

She knows he's wrong but she likes the feel of his arms wrapped around her so she doesn't say a word.

She thinks if only he knew. They are real. She knows it.

Her nightmares were once reality.

**So yeah! That's chap 2, remember to send in your tributes via pm! Thanks!**

**xxxJaiydenxxx**


End file.
